1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of separating bacteria from a liquid, and to a method for culturing the bacteria to produce a polymer useful as an emulsifying agent. The invention further relates to the polymeric substance produced, and to methods of using the polymeric substance.
2. Description of Pertinent Materials
Many situations exist in which it is desirable to utilize an emulsifying agent to disperse one substance in another. More particularly, an emulsifying agent is often used to disperse a hydrocarbon material or oil into another medium, such as water.
The number of situations in which it is desirable to utilize an emulsifying agent to disperse various types of oils or hydrocarbons are many and varied. For example, emulsifying agents may be used in the dispersal of oils in various types of food preparations, in the secondary recovery of petroleum, and as a stain remover.
A large portion of valuable petroleum is not recovered from wells through pumping techniques, because the oil or other material sticks to the surface of dirt particles. An emulsifying agent can loosen the trapped petroleum, which can then be recovered. Emulsifying agents are also useful in the cleaning of residual oils from oil tankers, in the preparation of alcohol-oil mixtures for use as fuels, and in the dispersion of oil spills or slicks on bodies of water.
It is currently customary to use manufactured chemical preparations as emulsifying agents. Such materials are often quite expensive.
It would, therefore, be desirable to use as emulsifying agents materials which could be readily and inexpensively produced or secured from natural sources.